


Shut Up

by SplinterDirk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broken vow, Fighting, M/M, Make up sex, NSFW, Nook, Relationship Problems, Sex, bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterDirk/pseuds/SplinterDirk
Summary: Cronus and Kankri get into a heated fight, it ends with cruel words. When Cronus comes home Kankri has sex with him to try and make him happy. Ends with comfort and after care.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a dream I had, and I wrote it shortly after waking up at 4 in the morning. I was deciding on if I should share it or not for a while, but I figure whats the harm. Some people might enjoy it.

"Chief do you ever just shut up?!" Cronus yelled, just done with the fight they had been having. It started over something small, it seemed. A question most couples ask each other eventually, or at least Cronus thought. Kankri on the other hand hadn't been ready for it, apparently, and it escalated. 'Do you ever see us having children?' started so casual. Cronus running fingers through Kankris hair, avoiding the nubby horns that were too sensitive.   
'Cronus, my vow of celibacy stops me from having sex. I'm pretty sure that our relationship is already stretching the lines thin on my vow as it is.' was his reply. And for a minute it sat heavy, before it started something in Cronus. Sex wasn't everything, sure it would be a perk but, there were other ways to have children, and to him, human marriage and a child was a large goal in a relationship.   
It went from heavy silence to something along the lines of, 'Do you even want a future with me, Chief?', which was met with an annoyed expression of how, yes he wanted a future with him, but that didn't have to mean a child. From there it went into what they both wanted but in angry tones, to questioning whether the other even cared what the other wanted, to some louder voices to full out fighting. And now they were here. Cronus who not even a day ago was praising Kankri on his voice, and how he loved to listen to him talk for hours, was now telling him to shut up.   
The moment it came out of Cronus's mouth, Kankri's face went from his angry fiery expression to shock and hurt. Cronus knew he fucked up, but with the anger burning in him he turned on his heel and started out the hive door. "Im going out." Followed by a slam of the door.   
He didn't know where he was going to go, the world was new to him, apparently ghosts were brought with the winners of the game to the new world. Him and Kankri had settled on sharing a hive because they spent a better portion of their afterlives together anyway. It was better than sharing it with their alter selves and their dancestors. 

The moment Cronus slammed the door and was out, Kankris open mouth of shock and hurt slammed shut too. Teeth aching in how hard he shut his jaw. His eyes burned with tears but he refused to let them spill, at least not yet. He wanted to make sure that Cronus was actually gone before he let them fall. He sniffed, rubbing a sleeve across his face to catch any strays before going toward their shared room. They had their own rooms, but for the most part they stayed in Cronus's room. It had the larger bed. Kankri begun gathering any of his belongings he had left in the room and started to put them away in his own space. He wasn't sure what he should do, honestly. Leave? He could probably go find Karkat, but Karkat was most likely busy with Dave, and well, despite them getting along, he didn't know if Karkat would care about his romantic woes. He could also go stay with Porrim, but that would be full of 'I told you so's and attempts at pale flirting from her, and that was not something he wanted right now. Despite wishing he did have a moirail to go cuddle up with and have a feelings jam.   
No, he wouldn't go suck up to Porrim like that, it would give her the wrong idea, he'd regret it in the morning. It'd be like some bad pale porn he had found while doing some studies. Once everything was back in his room he sat helplessly on his bed. It hadn't been used since maybe the first night in the hive. It was more of a study at this point. His computer shoved half hazardly on a desk among other notebooks of known triggers of his friends and other things.   
"Do you ever just shut up?" Kankri muttered to himself, for once his voice was weak and barely a whisper. It would have spooked him if it weren't for the mood already being so, off. He ran his fingers over his lips for a moment, wondering if, maybe he did talk to much. He knew his, conversations, were quite different than others had. He'd been told on multiple occasions. But, Cronus promised to be different. He hung his head in his arms and let the frustrated tears finally spill onto his cheeks.   
It had been at least an hour before he moved again, neck stiff from the position. He finally decided on a path to take. It might not be the best route, or even one he'd ever consider in a different state of mind. But it was the one he was going to take tonight. If.. Cronus ever came home. He had to though, all of his stuff was here. The only thing he had on him was his clothes and his phone.   
Kankri moved to lay on the couch, to lay in wait for Cronus to return. He dosed off after a while, and only woke when he heard the door open, though it was a poor attempt at quietly.   
Cronus slipped in, kicked off his shoes, muttered about how Kankri had left the lights on, even though it was not like Kankri to be so wasteful, and moved toward the bedrooms.   
Kankri rubbed his eyes and watched as Cronus disappeared down the hallway. He carefully moved to get up, stretching away the stiffness from laying so awkwardly.   
Cronus wasn't to shocked to find the bedrooms empty. He had assumed Kankri probably left shortly after him to go whine to Porrim or another poor troll who'd listen. He knew somewhere in Kankris heart that there was a bit of pale for the female, otherwise he wouldn't put up with her so much. He shook his head, slipped his clothes off leaving them in a trail to his bed, and moved to lay down, deciding to hell with the lights, its Kankri's problem.   
Kankri crept slowly on the floor, stripping off his own clothes in the hall, before standing in front of Cronus's door. Without saying a word he moved over him, and begun kissing at first almost apologetically, but then a bit more needily.   
Cronus was stunned, his mouth fell open to ask Kankri what he was doing, but instead of getting words out, Kankri slid his tongue into his mouth in a french kiss. Kankris hands curling into Cronus's hair and tugging playfully like he had seen online. Kankris body moved over Cronus's and he lightly grinded himself on one of Cronus's thighs.   
Cronus let out a choked noise, and moved to push Kankri off, to ask him what he was doing. But his bulge had other ideas and was squirming against his stomach and pelvic.   
Kankri took the oppertunity to take the bulge in one hand, and situate himself above Cronus, allowing the bulge to slide in. Though it was tight and unprepared. Kankri let out a small whine as it pushed in deeper, curling itself against him.   
Cronus moaned against Kankris lips, his mind going fuzzy with the sensation and gripped at Kankri to pull him closer.   
Kankri swallowed before taking a deep breath, and working himself up and down on Cronus, trying to hold in any more whimpers, whines, or moans. Trying to keep as silent as he possibly could.   
It took a few awkward movements before the bulge found a particularly sensitive spot inside of Kankri, causing him to moan out. He rode Cronus trying to keep that spot stimulated faster once he figured out a better pose for doing so. Biting his lip to try and muffle out the pleased noises coming from him.   
"Chief, Im aah fuck Im close." Cronus grunted out, nuzzling into Kankri's neck. Kankri pressed down harder on him, grinding his bulge into him deeper. Cronus tried to control himself enough to pull out but with Kankri ontop and stubbornly not pulling away, Cronus spilled his voilet material inside Kankri.   
Kankri let out another muffled and pleased noise as the coolness of it filled him up, sending shivers up his spine, and he too came, all over Cronus and himself.   
After a few moments of panting and coming down from their highs, Kankri lifted his hips from Cronus and Cronus pulled out, bulge retracting again. A soft whine came from Kankri at the emptiness, the feeling of the material gushing out of his nook, and the realization of what he just did. He nuzzled into Cronus's neck, kissing at the gills lightly.   
"Chief? Lets- ah, shit, lets get you cleaned out, come on." Cronus said trying to get his legs to work enough to carry Kankri to the bathtub. Kankri shook his head into his neck and just pressed closer. Despite this, Cronus carried Kankri, turned on warm water and tried to wash out Kankri's nook. Kankri shuddering and whimpering at the feeling being over stimulated. After the water started coming out clear again, Cronus sat with Kankri.   
"Chief, what the hell? I thought you weren't going to break your vow for me? Why?" Cronus asked, concerned and looking Kankri deep in his eyes.   
Kankri kept himself silent, and just moved to nuzzle into him again.   
"Chief are you going to answer me? Come on, what the hell?" Cronus pulled away to keep the eye contact.   
Kankri frowned at him pulling away, and the obvious displeasure. And honestly he had felt sick for breaking his vow, especially in such a, not so romantic, way. Fear crept back into Kankri about a thousand different things and scenarios.   
"Chief? Come on your scaring me, talk?" Cronus urged, almost pleading.   
Kankri's lip quivered, and he tried to nuzzle into Cronus again. "I thought you wanted this.." His voice came soft and sad.   
"I didn't want this if you didn't want this. I- I mean, I did but, Kankri, not because you felt you had to." Cronus nearly whispered back, moving to pull Kankri close. Kankri felt tears drip off his face again, flowing steadily. "You told me to shut up, and you were acting like if I didn't do this you'd leave..."   
"I wouldn't have left over this Kankri.. Chief.. I love you. Child or no. Lets, get you to bed." Cronus carefully lifted Kankri again, and started toward the bedroom. He wrapped the crying Kankri in blankets before cuddling into him gently. "I love you.."   
Kankri through tears replied, "I love you too, Cronus. I don't want to lose you."   
"And you won't." Cronus promised, kissing Kankris forehead.   
Kankri could barely keep his eyes open anymore, "Dont ever tell me to shut up again.." He trailed off getting quieter, falling asleep.   
"I won't." Cronus also promised, watching him fall asleep. "I'm sorry."


End file.
